


Wet Season

by wildfrancium



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub, Double Ended Dildo, F/F, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Clarke has a little fun with a tied up Lexa.





	Wet Season

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Clexa smut since like 2015 so it's time. Enjoy!

Clarke couldn’t get enough of Lexa’s mouth against hers. She dug one hand into Lexa’s thick hair, damp with sweat from intensive training on a hot summer day. She tugged sharply as she kissed Lexa harder.

Her other hand held onto Lexa by the ropes crossing over Lexa’s chest. They outlined Lexa’s breasts and held her arms tightly behind her. Rope held Lexa to the chair with her thighs spread wide and tied tight.

Clarke loved the way Lexa looked tied up and eyes begging. 

Clamps dug into Lexa’s nipples and her pussy was already wet and messy; dripping onto the chair under her. Lexa was exposed and eager. Her clit was bright red from Clarke teasing for over an hour with her tongue until she shoved a fat plug into Lexa’s messy hole. 

Clarke had smeared wetness all over Lexa’s thighs and lips and circled Lexa’s aching clit knowing she was so close to orgasm. But they both got off on a little denial. Clarke had slapped Lexa’s clit a few times as she pushed the plug in deep to have Lexa panting between moans.

Lexa groaned when Clarke pulled her tongue from Lexa’s mouth and picked up the ball gag. Lexa opened her mouth and Clarke put it in, buckling it fast and then trailing her fingers down Lexa’s front. She groped Lexa’s breasts, tugging sharply on the clamps while Lexa grunted and groaned. Clarke loved how Lexa’s tiny breasts fit into her hands and the clamps turned Lexa’s nipples an angry pink.

Clarke took a step back and stuck her hand between her own legs and her fingers into her own wet hole. She fingered herself for a moment with a sigh only to pull her wet fingers out and smear them all over Lexa’s lips and gag making them both moan.

The double ended dildo was fat and long and had taken a bit of experimenting with the position to get it to work, but with Lexa tied up and only able to take what Clarke gave her made it worth it.

Clarke slid the dildo between her own legs and into her waiting hole, groaning as she stretched around it feeling it sink in deep. Her body clenched around it and she circled wet fingers around her clit until she was shuddering.

When she looked up at Lexa, Lexa’s eyes were wide and drool dripped off her chin. Clarke smeared the drool onto Lexa’s chest and moved her hand down to tug on Lexa’s clamps again. Lexa whimpered, jerking against the ropes. 

Clarke grinned like a predator and climbed onto Lexa’s lap. She balanced and held onto the knots at Lexa’s back and took the other end of the dildo in her hand. Lexa couldn’t move much to look down as Clarke pulled the plug free with a squelch and slapped her pussy a few times. Lexa jerked against the ropes and Clarke laughed while lining the dildo up.

Clarke gave a slow roll of her hips to push the dildo in while her hand guided it forward. Lexa whined high in her throat and Clarke kissed her chest and neck as she started fucking into Lexa. It felt so good to fuck Lexa and also herself. Clarke loved being stretched wide, feeling the dildo rub against her walls in all the right ways. The bigger the better, both of them always loved being stuffed full.

Clarke thrust a little harder as pleasure built inside her. She could orgasm from the dildo alone, but Lexa always needed a little help.

Lexa was struggling against the ropes, not getting far as she was held open to take the pleasure Clarke gave her. Lexa’s begging was muffled by the gag, but Clarke would have ignored it anyway. Clarke’s free hand left the dildo and yanked Lexa back by the hair, pulling her body taught.

Clarke licked up Lexa’s throat. “I’m gonna make you orgasm and then I’m gonna make you regret it,” she whispered and Lexa shivered. Clarke moved her hand from Lexa’s hair to her clit to draw lazy circles around it. 

Lexa kept her head tilted back, but at Lexa’s first overwhelmed sob, Clarke started to get Lexa off in earnest. 

She was ruthless as she rubbed Lexa’s clit and thrust hard listening to Lexa sob as her body went taut anticipating her looming orgasm.

“You can orgasm, but I’m fucking you through it until I’m done,” Clarke told her as she bit Lexa’s neck and Lexa’s sobs turned to cries as she came. “Such a good girl,” Clarke whispered but didn’t let up on the thrusting or rubbing Lexa’s swollen clit.

Lexa’s head snapped up, her eyes begging as her body jerked. Tears ran down her cheeks but Clarke just kissed her nose and kept going. Lexa cried harder, panting behind the gag but Clarke ignored her, pressing their bodies together so that her chest was pushed against the clamps and digging them into Lexa’s nipples.

Clarke’s orgasm was so close and Lexa’s desperate, futile struggle to get away from Clarke pushing her through overstimulation was definitely helping.

Clarke came with a groan, resting her forehead on Lexa’s sticky chest to catch her breath and pinching Lexa’s clit to make her squeal behind the gag and her thighs shudder, unable to close.

Clarke unbuckled the gag and gave Lexa a messy kissed before easing off her lap and pulling the dildo from Lexa with a wet noise and a groan. Standing on shaky legs, Clarke pulled the dildo free from herself with a shiver and a sigh. She felt stretched wide and dripping wet. 

She shoved her end of the dildo into Lexa mouth and let her fingers rub over Lexa’s sloppy pussy. So red and so wet. Lexa whimpered when Clarke dragged her wet fingers over her clit a few more times before slapping it and her soaked pussy. They were already so abused but Clarke loved the noises Lexa made with her mouth full of dildo.

Lexa’s stretched hole was all drippy and would clench under each slap until Clarke shoved two fingers inside the looser hole. She loved when Lexa was all messy. Clarke was considering round two. Lexa’s pretty red pussy was hers to play with anyway.

She fingered Lexa for a moment longer before pulling her hand free and wiping it on Lexa’s thigh. Clarke took the dildo from Lexa’s mouth and kissed her gently. “We are going for round two, but I’m not sure what I want to use yet,” she told Lexa and Lexa nodded.

“Okay,” she said hoarsely and Clarke smiled.

“I love you,” Clarke told her with another soft kiss.

“I love you too,” Lexa whispered to Clarke.


End file.
